Many vehicle operators increasingly utilize portable electronic devices. For example, many pilots utilize tablets, or Electronic Flight Bags rather than paper approach plates or aeronautical charts. Traditionally, paper charts are secured via a clipboard. With the advent of tablets and Electronic Flight Bags, apparatuses for securing the electronic devices are needed.